


Don't start a War

by hellangel13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellangel13/pseuds/hellangel13
Summary: “Do me a favor and don’t start a war while I’m gone.”An AU where there are 2 prominent gangs in Arendelle city that hate each other and a cop that gets stuck in the middle.Elsa has no powers but is still a badass.
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is Gun Violence and Death. If this is a trigger for anyone please DO NOT READ. I appreciate your interest in the story, but take care of yourself first.  
> If you do continue reading please let me know what you think, leave a comment or a kudo to let me know how I'm doing and what you'd like to see happen or any theories on what you think.  
> Please comment and let me know what you think. It's a work in progress so forgive me if things change a little.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Edited by coocoocatchoo

_“Anna don’t run off now. Oh dear, she found the chocolate shop.” An older brunette woman warns, chasing after a small red-headed child._

_“Elsa, go chase after your sister and make sure she doesn’t eat all the sample chocolates please.” An older blonde man instructs gently, giving the small blonde girl a light push toward her sister._

_“Yes, papa.” She runs into the chocolate store after her younger sister._

_“I swear, that child will be the death of me.” The brunette says, panting slightly._

_“And chocolate will be the death of her. I swear, I don’t know how she can eat so many sweets.” The older man chuckles softly, hugging his wife close to him. “Come, let’s go see what damage she’s caused already.”_

_The couple enters the shop to see their eldest daughter holding back their youngest from stealing all of the sample chocolates on top of the counter. They chuckle at the sight as they walk over to assist in the damage control._

_As the family exits the store they overhear an argument between two men. It seems as though someone stole from the store and got caught red-handed. The family stares for a minute as the argument escalates before a guard in the mall shows up and de-escalates the situation._

_“Come children, let’s move on.” the older man says. He moves the family along and looks back to the argument. He sees the guard escort the man away and his nerves calm slightly._

_The family spends all day at the mall enjoying each other’s company, stopping occasionally at certain stores to buy random trinkets._

_“Attention shoppers: the mall will be closing in 15 minutes. Please start to exit the mall and drive safely.”_

_The couple begins to usher their children towards the exit, Anna swinging between the couple’s arms and Elsa holding onto her father’s free hand. After they reached the outside, they paused for a moment because Elsa’s shoe had come untied._

_“Mama, Papa wait. I need to tie my shoe.”_

_The older man bends down to help his eldest, turning his back to the street. He ruffles her hair once her laces are secured and smiles at her. “Did you have a fun day Elsa?”_

_The blonde girl nods and reciprocates her father’s smile. A butterfly catches the attention of the younger sister and she begins to chase after it._

_“Anna, don’t run off!” the older woman yells, following after her. The husband looks up._

_It all happens so fast._

_A car pulls up. The windows roll down._

_“Anna!” the older woman pulls her daughter close to her, using her back to shield her._

_Multiple loud sounds are heard, then silence. Everything is happening in slow motion. Anna and Elsa’s mother falls to the ground with Anna in her arms, and their father is reaching out to pull her out of harm’s way and into his arms._

_Anna and Elsa’s father then falls in front of Elsa. Elsa looks up in horror at the car behind the falling form of her father, clearly making out the face of the angry man from earlier._

_“The Thirteen Sons send their regards!” The man screams over the squealing of tires as the car races out of the parking lot._

_Elsa looks around with wide eyes filled with tears threatening to fall, her body unable to move. She looks to her arm and sees blood, she looks around and sees more blood. So much blood. She stands there until a woman shakes her. She hears the woman speak to her but can’t register what she is saying. The woman picks her up and moves her away from the carnage. Police sirens can be heard, flashing lights coming closer. Police and paramedics arrive to tend to the wounded and assess the crime scene. A police officer and paramedic come over to talk with Elsa and tend to her wound. She doesn’t respond, her eyes glued to the spot her parents were slain at. She can see the paramedics rush to them and turn her mother over onto her back._

_“There’s a kid here! She’s alive! Get a gurney! She needs to go to the ER now!” The paramedic yells to his unit._

_They get Anna to the ambulance and Elsa finally speaks up._

_“That’s my sister” She says weakly, just enough that the paramedic attending to her can hear._

_He looks to her then to her sister and yells to the ambulance to wait. He walks her over to the ambulance._

_“This girl is her sister. Take them to the hospital together.” He bends down to Elsa. “Your sister is hurt but my friends will take care of her and you. They can call your parents once you get to the hospital.”_

_Elsa finally tears her eyes away from her parents to look at the man. “My parents are over there.” She points to the spot where her parents were laying on the pavement._

_“Oh.” The paramedic follows with his eyes to where Elsa is pointing, then wraps her in a shock blanket and stands in front of her, breaking her line of sight. “C’mon, let’s get you feeling better, okay?”_

_Once they arrive at the hospital, Anna is rushed into emergency surgery and Elsa is told to wait on a cot in the hallway with a nurse._

_The day goes on and Elsa slowly starts to come out of the shock. The nurse returns multiple times to check up on her and give her food and drink once she can keep it down. After a few hours, the nurse returns with an unknown woman._

_“Hello sweetie. My name is Gerda and I am with social services. Do you know of anyone who could take care of you and your sister? A grandma or grandpa?”_

_Elsa shakes her head._

_“An aunt or uncle?”_

_Elsa shakes her head once more._

_“Oh dear.” Gerda whispers, mainly to herself._

_“Where’s my sister?” Elsa demands._

_Gerda turns to the nurse. They whisper between each other for a moment before Gerda turns to Elsa._

_“Your sister got hurt pretty badly and had to go into surgery. She’s out now and recovering but they don’t know when she’ll wake up.” Gerda explains gently, keeping a hand on Elsa’s shoulder to offer some degree of comfort and empathy._

_Elsa finally lets everything from the day sink in and starts to cry. It starts as just a few drops and swells until she’s sobbing. She’s young, but she knows what it means when they say that. Her sister is probably in a coma, and without their parents, who knows how long they will keep her on life support. Elsa feels arms wrap around her and takes comfort in them. Even if they are a stranger’s arms, she needs someone, anyone, right now._

_After a couple of days, Elsa is able to see Anna a few times before she is released from the hospital. Gerda comes to pick up Elsa one day and Elsa says her final goodbye to Anna before they are separated. It’s the last time Elsa sees Anna. She climbs into the car with her arm in a sling looking back at the hospital one last time. She hears Gerda speak but tunes her out, focusing her attention on the sky outside of the car’s window as they drive deeper into the city._


	2. Anna

The wind blows gently through the city of Arendelle, providing some relief to the bustling citizens that were getting beat down by the sun. It may be spring, but the sun still managed to shine extraordinarily in Arendelle city. For a certain red-head, it was the perfect opportunity to get some much-needed exercise and shopping done. It was her first day off in a while since the last case had needed her “undivided attention”, or so her boss had insisted. 

_He needed me to work overtime for a full week just so I could catch a vandal that spray painted his car. It really isn’t easy to catch these guys since the gang members protect their own._

And finally, after a full week of research and stakeouts, Anna could enjoy the spring weather. Anna passes by a jewelry shop and stops in her tracks once she is a few paces ahead of it. She turns around to stare at it for a moment before deciding to go in. 

_Ah, Screw it. I have a lot of overtime pay might as well treat myself to something nice._

As soon as she enters, she sees a red headed burly man sitting behind the counter twiddling his fingers. He has nice grey slacks on with a white shirt tucked in and rainbow suspenders that seem to strain around his massive body.

“Yoo hoo! Big sale on earrings, necklaces, and a perfume of my own invention.” He says in a thick Scandinavian accent.

She starts walking over out of curiosity in both the man and his products when the bell jingled and three masked men walk in, followed by three loud, jarring noises.

“This is a stick up! Nobody move! Everyone on the ground now!”

_So much for my day off._

The customers all comply with the demands of the burglar, except the owner, who pushes a small red button underneath the counter next to him. There’s a crash, followed by multiple other crashes as the burglars start smashing the jewelry cases and stuffing the jewels inside of their bags.

“Hurry up, you idiots! We don’t have much time before the police show up. Grab what you can and let’s go! And, you,” the leader of the operation turned to face the shop owner and pointed his gun at him, “I said to get on the ground, faggot!”

“What did you just call me?” The shopkeeper fully stands up from behind the counter, his enormousness being fully realized by everyone in the store. The burglar gulps and shrinks back against the counter. The shopkeeper reaches forward and grabs the man by his collar and slams him down into the showcase in front of him. The other two burglars turn and stare as their leader is beaten to a pulp.

With the two burglars distracted, Anna moves quickly to disarm the burglar closest to her and slams him to the ground with one arm twisted behind his back. He tries to squirm away. “Move and I break your arm.”

“You bitch, get off me!” His voice is muffled against the carpet floor.

“I warned you.” Anna sighs. The civilians in the store wince as they hear a cracking sound and a scream as Anna pops his shoulder out of his socket. The screaming stops when the man passes out from the pain, and his arm is bent at an odd angle.

The last burglar is now unarmed and alone.

“Who the hell are you?” The last man standing manages to squeak.

“My name is Anna Summers and I am a cop in this here fine city. Today was my first day off in a while and I had hoped to spend it without any incidents...but then you guys had to show up and absolutely _ruin my morning_.” Anna’s voice raises with every step she takes toward the man until she is only a few feet from him. “Now, you can either surrender or fight. But I can’t guarantee you won’t end up like your buddies if you choose the latter.” She jabs her thumb toward the man’s partners, who were both passed out behind her. The man instantly drops the bag he was holding and holds his hands up in peaceful surrender. 

“That’s what I thought. Good choice.”

Using a civilian’s belt, Anna makes quick work of binding the burglar’s hands together behind his back and approaches the shopkeeper.

“Hey, that was pretty reckless of you… but also a good job. You’d be a great man to have on the task force if you ever wanted to join.” She cracks a smile at him.

“Oh, no no. My husband would never agree with such a violent job. Especially with all the gang violence you police have to handle.”

“This seems like a pretty violent job too if you ask me. What are you gonna tell your husband when he asks about your day?” Anna teases.

He looks at her and chuckles. “I’ll tell him this brave police lady came in and saved the day. She single handedly took out three assailants and rescued all the people inside. And that she loved the perfume I made and took the whole stock as a reward.” He walked to the counter,grabbed the bottles that were there, and shoved them into her arms with a giant grin.

“Thank you.” She smiles warmly at him. Just then she hears sirens and turns to see police cars pulling up to the shop. “I’ll let them know what happened.” She excuses herself, sets her new supply of perfume on a show case that isn’t shattered, and turns to the door just as a few policemen enter with their guns drawn. The policemen stop once they take note of the two men passed out on the floor and the other tied up. 

“Hello, officers!” Anna greets, drawing their attention to her. They recognize her immediately and lower their guns. “Boy, do I have a story for you.” She chuckles. The policemen glance at each other and sigh, knowing they are about to hear one of Anna’s notorious exaggerated stories.


	3. Elsa

A haggard, unkempt man wanders the alley ways of Arendelle City. Every few seconds the man looks over his shoulder to disprove his creeping suspicion that someone is lurking behind him in the shadows. He hears a noise and whips around, eyes frantically searching the area for the source. He spots two men walking toward him from the end of the alley way. He turns around to run when two more men appear in front of him at the other end. The man desperately searches for a way out, he scampers back and forth between the four men slowly walking towards him blocking his exit.

“Who are you? What do you want from me? Why are you following me?” he asks frantically still glancing between the four men,as they draw nearer with each step.

The four men say nothing and continue to advance. The man sees a black van pull up at the end of the alley.

“You’re the men who have been taking homeless people from the streets.” His eyes widen as fear and panic completely take him over. “You can’t take me!” he screams, rushing forward trying to break by the two men opposite the van. There’s a sting in his arm and within a minute, his fighting spirit weakens, and his body goes limp. “Wait, help me.” He manages to croak before he passes out.

“Get him in the van.”

“Why do we need to keep kidnapping homeless people? They’re dirty and a pain to deal with.”

“The boss said that we need homeless people so we get them. Got a problem with it, then go talk with the boss.” The other man remains silent. “That’s what I thought, now hurry up I want to get back already.”

An empty can rolling on the ground causes one of the men to turn around. His eyes scanning the alley as he begins to walk toward the noise.

“What are you doing, you idiot? Let’s go!”

“I heard something.”

“It’s just the wind. Come on, if the boss asks why we’re late I’m blaming your ass.”

The men throw the limp body of the homeless man into the back of the van and shut the door before driving away, their tires screeching on the asphalt.

“Fuck, that was close.” The voice around the corner let’s out a breath. They pull down their black hood, revealing platinum blonde hair shining in a twisted braid. “At least I got some good photos.” She says smirking while scrolling through her phone. She’s in the process of uploading them to a secure folder when she receives a text notification.

 **A:** You’ll never guess what just happened!

 **E:** You finally managed to do your job right.

 **A:** I always do my job right so fuck you.

 **E:** Yeah and that’s why you had to work _so much_ this past week

Elsa smirks again as she puts her phone away and starts walking down the sidewalk. After a minute she feels her phone buzz again.

 **A:** AS I WAS SAYING. Remember the jewelry store owned by that large fellow? Oaken, I believe his name was. Sells that perfume his husband makes?

 **E:** Yeah…what about it?

 **A:** Well, I was walking by the store and thought about buying something nice, so I go in and not five minutes later it’s getting robbed by some amateurs. They couldn’t even take a punch. One dude passed out just because his arm broke. Wimps.

Elsa looks at the message and then pulls up the store on her GPS. _Ten minute walk, alright._ She starts walking towards the store.

 **E:** Total wimps. Stay there, I’ll meet you in 10.

Elsa takes the back alleys with ease as she knows the layout of the city like the back of her hand. As she nears the store, she hears the sirens and pulls her hoodie back up to cover her face.

_Don’t need any unwanted attention._

Elsa looks around briefly for the red head when she notices her talking to a cop. The cop looks annoyed and Elsa grins. _She sure knows how to annoy them._ Elsa keeps her distance and pulls out of her phone.

 **E:** Look up dork

The cop seems to reach his breaking point and writes down a few more notes, puts his pad away, and leaves. Elsa can see her pull her phone out. She looks up for a second scanning her surroundings when she sees her. She strolls over giving Elsa a big hug.

“Hey, Ariel. What kind of trouble are you getting into now?” Elsa flicks her forehead lightly.

“Hey!” Ariel rubs the spot on her forehead. “For your information, I was thinking about buying some of that wonderful perfume he sells when those guys came in and tried to rob the place. Then Oaken demolished one guy and this off duty cop takes out the other guy and breaks his arm. I’m telling you, it was awesome!”

“Only you would find getting robbed awesome.” Elsa chuckles. “Now come on, let’s get back to base before someone recognizes us. Those fake glasses of yours don’t do much for you when you stand out with your hair alone, you dork.” Elsa flicks the glasses.

“Stop that!” Ariel puffs her cheeks.

Elsa simply grins and turns to walk away, hands buried in her pockets. Ariel settles into step next to her. Elsa knows this silence won’t last long so she asks a question to the red head before she is bombarded with questions herself.

“So, tell me more about this cop guy who saved you.”

“Not a guy, a girl. Think her name was Ana, no…” she thinks for a second mumbling a myriad of names, “Ah, Anna that was it.”

Elsa stops for a second, and Ariel continues to walk.

“Wait, isn’t that the name of your sister?” she asks.

Elsa looks to her for a second before she resumes walking.

“Yeah, can’t be her though. She’s been dead for over 10 years. She’d be 22 this coming summer.”

“Same name and she looked to be around that age. Weird coincidence, huh?” Ariel looks up to the sky.

“Yeah, weird. You remind me of her though.” Ariel smiles, “You were both equally annoying.” 

“Hey!” Ariel smacks Elsa on the arm and Elsa just chuckles.

There’s a comfortable silence for a while before Ariel breaks it.

“Sooo…did you get the pictures? Beat any of those 13 Sons bastards up? Rescue any damsels in distress?” she flutters her eyelids.

Elsa just sighs and begins to walk a little faster back to base. 


End file.
